As the idea of “protecting the global environment” deepens, people have been increasingly concerned about air and food in the living environment. As a result, more and more air-purifying devices and green foods have emerged in the market. People living in big cities are longing for an idyllic, green and healthy life. The process of personally growing flowers, plants and vegetables can be a great happiness, which is helpful for alleviating the pressure from work and life. However, owning a piece of land for planting is a difficult thing due to the limited urban space.
The traditional indoor greening mainly comprises plane planting and corner planting. The plants that are grown by automatic watering devices must be divided by stages. Most of the watering devices can merely be used in a growing stage of young plants. In this stage, the root system of a young plant is capable of actively absorbing water from the soil. However, it's impossible for a plant in a seed stage to directly absorb water from the bottom of the flowerpot. A seed can merely absorb water after the soil around is wetted.
Another method for watering the plants in the prior art is to store a certain amount of water in the flowerpot, thereby allowing the water to be sucked to the bottom of the flowerpot through the soil and the water-absorbing belt. Such a method has obvious disadvantages: first, the soil at the bottom can be easily rotted; second, after being planted, the seeds cannot obtain sufficient water to germinate as the soil in the flowerpot is not completely wetted; third, the assembling process is very complicated.